


Let's Try This Again

by Lalikaa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 07:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22052476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalikaa/pseuds/Lalikaa
Summary: In which Kuroo tries multiple times to ask Yaku on a date, but they keep getting into dumb arguements instead.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Yaku Morisuke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 188





	Let's Try This Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mozaikmage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mozaikmage/gifts).



> Happy New Year's Eve, Masha! I was your secret santa and was happy to see Kuroo/Yaku on your prompt list!! I hope you enjoy this little college AU!

The problem, besides the fact that Yaku was unbelievably hot, was that they apparently couldn’t have a conversation without getting into some dumbass argument. 

Kuroo had tickets for the Maroon Falcons vs. Black Jackals game on Saturday. It was a long-awaited match, and the Maroon Falcons were Yaku’s favorite team (Kuroo rooted for the Black Jackals himself). He’d been planning on asking Yaku to go with him. The main issue was that he’d also be _trying_ to ask Yaku out. As in _out_ out.

But whether Yaku wanted to date him or not was sending Kuroo spiraling, just a little. 

Maybe a tad more than a little. 

The first time he’d tried was when they were getting ice cream after class on Monday afternoon. They had both ended up going to the same university, which was incredibly exciting to Kuroo. They were also both currently trying to get into Division leagues, but that was a whole other issue. 

Kuroo’s current issue was trying to date one of his best friends. Kuroo had tried consulting Kenma and Kai on the matter. Kai was very encouraging, and Kenma was indifferent as ever, though he did say, “ _Finally_.” Which was as much of a push as he would ever get from Kenma, really. 

Kuroo had watched a few dramas. He knew how this would go at the ice cream shop. They could split an ice cream parfait together, and Kuroo would ask Yaku out then. It would be perfect. Foolproof, even.

Except when they were at the ice cream shop, they instead spent the majority of the time arguing over which ice cream flavor was the best. Because of course they did. 

“Chocolate is clearly superior,” Yaku said as they waited in line. 

“Vanilla is best!” Kuroo said. “You can’t beat a classic taste like vanilla.”

“You can beat it, though,” Yaku pointed out. “With chocolate.”

Kuroo suggested they split a matcha parfait instead, but Yaku insisted he was starving, and could probably eat three parfaits on his own plus an extra ice cream. This provoked Kuroo into asking if he’d eaten lunch, which Yaku declined to answer. 

“You need a balanced diet! You can’t just eat sweets for lunch!”

“I’m a grown-ass adult, I’ll do what I want.”

“More like a dumbass adult.”

They had only stopped arguing to order their ice cream, although they did get a bewildered look from the cashier as they went from passionate bickering to politely placing their orders in a span of .4 seconds. 

They found a seat in the corner. It really was a nice ice cream place, Kuroo thought. It had swirly white chairs, pastel blue wallpaper, and multi-colored pastel floor tiles. This particular shop also bragged that they served the “cutest parfaits in Tokyo”. And they were, as proof by Kuroo’s vanilla parfait made to look like a polar bear, complete with chocolate chip eyes and nose. Yaku’s chocolate parfait was made to look like a brown dog, almonds placed to look like ears and a tail. Kuroo really didn’t know how they crafted ice cream to look so adorable, but cafes were truly on a whole other level as far as creativity factors went.

They were a few bites into their ice cream before they started talking about their various assignments they had due.

But now, as they both had their ice cream, and they were done arguing, it was the _perfect_ time for Kuroo to ask Yaku to go to the game with him.

Except then they started talking about where they would go for lunch. Then Yaku said they should get grilled meat for lunch, but really, Kuroo was feeling shrimp tempura, and besides, if they went to a tempura place Yaku could get meat there, too. Yaku said it wasn’t the same as grilled, though, and he _really_ wanted grilled meat. 

They ended up getting ramen, and by the time he got back home, Kuroo realized he’d forgotten to ask. 

But it was fine because they had chemistry together on Wednesday. And that would give Kuroo a day in-between to prepare. 

\-----

Naturally, chemistry did not go well either on the potentially-I-really-want-to-date-my-friend front. 

Kuroo was getting a degree in Biochemical Engineering and, if he wasn’t being too vain, he was pretty damn good with the biological and physical sciences. 

Meanwhile, Yaku was getting a degree in Sociology, and his talent lay far more in the social sciences. Yaku was only taking chemistry as a prerequisite, and he had made doubly sure he and Kuroo would be in the same lecture _and_ lab. Which to be honest, was very flattering. 

It was lab today, and they were doing a simple experiment involving alkali metals. All they had to do was test how the different metals reacted in water and record the reactions on a worksheet.

Yaku was very vocal about the length of the experiment time. 

“Chemical reactions take the time that they take, Yakkun.”

“Yeah, well, that time is too long,” Yaku sighed. “There’s so many metals we have to go through.”

“Patience, Yakkun,” Kuroo said in his most sage voice. “And please, there’s only like, four.”

“Shove it,” Yaku said, rolling his eyes. 

“Just because some people are more patient than others doesn’t mean you can’t strive to reach at least some level of patience yourself.”

“You’re so obnoxious.”

“I’m just saying, patience is probably the most important virtue,” Kuroo said, smirking.

“And I’m just saying, you’re a dick.”

This earned a side-eye from the lab partners working at the table next to them. 

Kuroo hummed a little as he wrote down “reaction causes red coloring” under “lithium” in his sharp hand-writing. 

“Yakkun, grab the rubidium from the front table, yeah?”

“Fine, fine.”

What they both should have forseen was that Yaku might grab the wrong metal in his distracted state. What they didn’t forsee was that Yaku would grab the very small bullet-shaped caesium instead. The caesium that their professor had made _very_ clear was for display purposes only, as it is the most reactive of the alkali metals.

The caessium that Yaku dropped into a clean beaker of water while Kuroo was rinsing out the other beaker. The very caesium that caused a small explosion in the middle of class, shattering the beaker’s glass.

Thankfully, no one was hurt, as the sample piece was minuscule, but both of them were scolded soundly by their professor and made to stay late cleaning up the entire lab.

“Why wouldn’t you read the label, _oh my god_ ,” Kuroo said as he wiped off one of the counters.

“Because I was too busy thinking about what a dick you are,” Yaku said. “At least no one got hurt, though,” he added.

“Yeah, that would’ve sucked.”

“It wouldn’t have sucked as much as you.”

“When will you show me the respect I deserve, Yakkun?”

“Never.”

“I guess that’s about what I expected.”

\-----

It was at the 24-7 campus library on Thursday where Kuroo saw another chance arise. They’d been studying together, and Kuroo had decided that on their way to the train station, he would casually mention the game then. The game that was in less than three days.

However, when Kuroo was packing up, Yaku stayed where he was.

“I’m gonna stay a little later. I need to make sure I get a perfect on this test for my psychology class. I want to stay at the top of this class.” Yaku’s competitive nature often shone through. 

“You already know you’ll get a perfect, man,” Kuroo said. “C’mon, let’s go.”

“Nah, I’m gonna stay. I need to finish this essay for my literature class, too.”

“But you said that wasn’t due until Monday.”

“Yeah, but I want to get it done early. I might just pull an all-nighter.”

“This is ridiculous, you can’t pull an all-nighter! It’s not healthy!” Kuroo said, voice raised slightly higher than necessary. 

“No, you are _not_ going to give me a lecture! I need to get full marks on this test!” Yaku said, even louder than Kuroo.

Thankfully, there was not currently a librarian on the third floor of the library. There were only a handful of students on the floor with them, and they were tucked away at a table in the back corner, behind a few bookshelves lined with biographies. 

“Well, you should’ve studied more earlier! You need sleep,” Kuroo said, maybe a bit to brusquely. 

“And I’ll _get_ sleep, _after_ my test! Leave me alone!”

Kuroo sat back down and said stubbornly; “Well, fine, if you’re not going to leave and get some sleep, then I won’t either.”

Yaku blinked. “Are you a fucking idiot? You’re just gonna stay up for no reason?”

“There is a reason! I want to make sure you rest at least at _some_ point tonight.”

“I don’t want you here,” Yaku said. “Just go home!”

“Not until you go home!”

“I need to study!”

“And I need to make sure you don’t overwork yourself!”

“I’m not overworking myself, I just want to get a good night of studying in.”

“Why are you being so impossible?” Kuroo grumbled.

“Why are you so worried about me?” Yaku shot back. 

“Because, you asshole…”

“Well, obviously because…”

“...I care about you, you know?” They said simultaneously.

The library was finally dead silent, just for a moment. 

“What the fuuuck,” Yaku laughed.

“Right, though?” Kuroo grinned.

“We’re a couple of dumbassess, aren’t we?” Yaku said, bemused.

“Yeah, we are,” Kuroo conceded. “But you know, let’s try this again,” he added, more to himself than anyone. 

“Try what again, exactly…?”

“Yakkun! The Maroon Falcons are playing MSBY on Saturday!” Kuroo announced with renewed determination. 

“Yes. Obviously.”

“So I got tickets and we should go together!”

“No fucking way.”

“You…. you don’t want to go out with me…?” Kuroo said, desperately willing his voice not to crack.

“No fucking way you got tickets… AND THEN WAITED UNTIL JUST NOW TO TELL ME?!”

“I was waiting for the right moment!”

“The right moment would’ve been when you bought them, idiot!”

“So you’ll go with me?”

“Hell yes!” Yaku exclaimed, fist-bumping Kuroo.

“And you’ll go with me as in like, on a date?”

“Also hell yes!!”

Unfortunately, another student had reported their yelling to a librarian, and they were promptly kicked out of the library. At least this way, Kuroo thought, they both avoided pulling off an unnecessary all-nighter.

\-----

They had both arrived early at the train station on Saturday.

“It’s a little fitting that our first date is a volleyball match,” Kuroo said conversationally as they waited at the platform. 

“How many dates have we been on, then?” Yaku said, causing Kuroo to sputter a bit.

Yaku nudged him and laughed. “Just kidding, man. Really, I should’ve asked you sooner, but it felt awkward, you know?”

“I mean, how I asked wasn’t exactly smooth,” Kuroo said wryly.

Yaku smirked. “True. But we’re here now, and that’s what’s important.” 

Kuroo felt Yaku’s hand hold onto his before he saw it, and if he was being honest, just a simple hand hold was a little much for him to process. Especially since the majority of the romantic tension between them, if you could even call it that, was their hands lightly brushing against each other during chemistry lab. 

“Yeah,” he agreed. He gripped Yaku’s hand a little tighter. “That’s what’s important.”

The train arrived, and they both squeezed in the car, still holding hands, buzzing with excitement over their first date.


End file.
